


I mean.. It's no puppy

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: One Direction (Band), Ziall - Fandom, Ziall Horlik - Fandom, zayn/niall - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been on a hiatus since august of last year. Please please tell me what you think and dont be afraid to send a prompt! ENJOY:)</p><p> </p><p>Based on a prompt I received:<br/>Hey can you do a ziall one for me? Zayn is the CEO of a big company and he is married to Niall. They already have a child who is a girl and she is five years old. (you can choose the name) Zayn goes away to a business trip for a week and then he comes home. Niall, Zayn, and their daughter have a whole day to themselves. But when it bed time, Zayn and Niall get down and dirty. Then a week later Niall discovers he is pregnant again. He tells Zayn and they are super excited for a second child. Its really fluffy and they tell their daughter after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I mean.. It's no puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckbitchesgetmoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckbitchesgetmoney/gifts).



Zayn loved his job, he loved the benefits that came with it, he loved being boss and having people answer to him and he loved that he never had to worry about money. But in a way he hated his job, he absolutely hated being away from his family so much. He hated traveling and missing things in his daughter’s life. He was lucky to be there for her first birthday, her first steps and her first ‘Aba'. But he missed the second and the third birthday, he missed her first day of preschool and first dance recital. Luckily on top of the rough history he had caught with his daughter, he had a husband that kept him involved in everything else that he missed. Niall would be sure to record everything while he was gone, facetime him every night and try to keep anything major that was happening until when he gets back. Arabella was 5 now and at least mostly understood that it was something he had to do for them. Luckily, Zayn’s trips were never longer than three weeks, normally not any longer than two. Zayn checked the clock and noted that it was 7 to 5, quitting time. He stood up and slid his suit jacket on before grabbing his briefcase and tapping the power button on his computer. His drive home was faster than normal, as he needed to soak up what time he had until his next departure tomorrow to seal up the merger between his company and another medical company a couple hundred miles away. When Zayn walked in and immediately was pulled down to half of his height and smothered with kisses. He dropped his briefcase and immediately forgot about the stress of missing another week in this little girl’s life.

 

“ABA!” She squealed as he tickled down her sides and under her arms. He scooped her up and followed the smell of food to the kitchen. “Look! Aba is home!” She giggled out as they entered. Zayn’s heart melted as Niall turned from his place by the microwave, smile stretching across his face. Zayn set his daughter down and slid around the island in the center of the kitchen, sliding his arms around his lover’s waist. Niall snaked his arms up around Zayn’s neck and moved to the tips of his toes to kiss his husband’s cheek which erupted a chuckle from Zayn.

 

“It always makes me happy when I realize that Arabella gets her height from you” He murmured lowly. Niall grinned and went to make a comment when Zayn nibbled the lower part of his ear lobe. He just sighed and pulled away.

 

“Where is it this time?” He asked, Zayn lifted an eyebrow, questioning. “The trip. Where and how long. Normally the only time you attempt to come onto me in front of our daughter is when you’re leaving and you feel bad” He stated, leaning against the counter. Zayn glanced back at Arabella, who was sitting at the counter coloring something, and let out a long breath.

 

“London, but its only for a week. I leave tomorrow at noon and I’ll be back next Saturday…And then this should be the last one for a bit. We just have to wrap up our project.” Zayn responded, voice heavier than normal. He did feel bad. He hated leaving them. And the guilt got worse later that night after Zayn tucked Arabella in and slid down the hall into their bedroom. Niall spoke to him at dinner but it was shorter, he was upset and didn’t get much notice this time. Normally Zayn knows at least 3 days before. This time it was less than a day. Niall was already in bed with the blanket pulled up. Zayn sighed and shut the door, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off and onto the back of the chair. He told his socks off and shimmied out of his pants before sliding into the bed, immediately facing niall and pulling him closer. It was quiet a few moments before Zayn kissed down the back of his husband’s neck which caused a shudder to run down the younger man’s spine. “I’m sorry, dove…” He spoke softly, shifting up a bit so he could shift his kisses to between the neck and the ear. He felt successful when he heard a soft sigh slip out, Niall turned to face Zayn, lips pressed into a thin line.

 

“Did you tell Arabella? Because I’m not going to, last time sh- “Zayn cut him off with a quick but soft kiss to the lips. Niall tried to turn his head away but Zayn placed two fingers on the side of his cheek, holding him there, not forcefully, but he knew Niall wouldn’t pull away. Zayn made an attempt to deepen the kiss to end the fight but Niall just shook his head, rolling away. “No, ‘m not in the mood, Zee… Goodnight.” He said, tucking his hands up under his face, which was his go-to ‘I’m-going-to-sleep’ position. Zayn just rolled to his back and sighed, repeating the sentiment and closing his eyes. He fell into sleep quickly, but didn’t sleep soundly at all.

 

The next morning went a bit more smoothly. Zayn woke up around quickly, sitting up and glancing around. The bed by him was vacant, but not cold. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced at the clock that ready 5:12am. He didn’t have to be up until 5:45-6. He seen the light in their attached bathroom on and laid back down, figuring he could get a few more minutes of shut-eye. Not long after he dozed back off was he woken up by a soft, warm body on top of his, and it was definitely a naked body. Normally Niall slept in the nude but Zayn was a different story, he couldn’t get past the feeling. He opened one eye as teeth gently scraped along his collarbone, immediately awakening every part of his body. He sucked in a small breath and slid his hands down to Niall’s hips, pressing his thumbs in a bit. “Morning…’M Sorry...” He murmured, dragging his tongue up the side of Zayn’s neck. Zayn just let a sleepy smirk slide to his face and exhaled a breath as Niall grind himself down into Zayn. The feeling of how ready he was just fired up Zayn more.

 

“Up a bit early, eh?” He grumbled out. Niall pulled his head out of Zayn’s neck and smiled.

 

“I couldn’t let you go without a proper send-off… What kind of husband would I be?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow. Zayn stretched beneath them and rolled quickly, taking control of the situation. He dropped his lips down as Niall lifted his hips up, grinding into Zayn, who quickly lost control of what was going to be a kiss but turned into a growl of sorts. Niall slid his hands down Zayn’s chest just passing the belly button when a small knock sounded on the door. Both heads whipped quickly followed by a low sigh. Zayn was going to be relentlessly bad for a few moments as he trailed his lips up Niall’s chest and to his neck, sucking a small spot there. Niall turned his head, “Yes princess?” He called out, waiting for an answer. When it was quiet for a few moments he reluctantly pushed Zayn off and stood up. He shimmied some pajama pants on and motioned for Zayn to do the same, which he did with a few low grumbles and low whistles at Niall. Niall walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough, there stood Arabella. She was holding her blanket and pillow looking tired as can be.

 

“Can I sleep in here with you, daddy?” She asked, looking sad. Niall bent and opened his arms, scooping the girl up.

 

“Well ah course. Where else would you be sleeping? The garage? Aba doesn’t have to get up and get ready for another half hour or so. Come get some snuggles in.” Niall spoke as he walked to the bed. Zayn had sat up, clearing a spot in the middle of the bed for her. They all laid down together, Arabella in the middle and Zayn’s arm stretched out underneath the two. Arabella fell asleep quickly and Niall lifted his head up looking over her to Zayn. “She takes after the both of us with the terrible timing thing” He held back a laugh as Zayn rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

 

“I’m going to miss you” Niall pouted and Zayn wished he could lean over and tickle the pout off of Niall’s face. The rest of the day went quickly. Before Zayn knew it he was carrying a bag towards his terminal, after kissing Niall and Arabella goodbye enough times that he almost missed his flight. He landed in London and go checked into his hotel, the first thing he did was sit and facetime back home. It was about 3 In the afternoon for them. It didn’t take longer than 3 rings before Niall’s face filled the screen. Zayn's composure relaxed immediately and he laid back down against the pillows holding the phone.

 

"My god...seeing your face makes my whole day better. So gorgeous" Zayn murmured lowly, just running his eyes over every inch of Niall that he could see, only partly upset that the camera on the phone didn't pick up the small freckle on the bridge of his nose that Zayn loved so. The camera did pick up the faint flush that rose to Niall’s face at the compliment.

 

"Shut it." he said back, shifting himself onto the couch. "So I never got to give you a proper sendoff" he finished, a sly smile on his face. Zayn just laughed.

 

"We will just have to celebrate double when I get back" he smirked. Niall just grinned and suddenly Arabella face popped into view and she started talking. That's pretty much how the next few days went, he would work all day, text Niall a few times, and then when he got back to the hotel he would facetime him. Come Friday the routine was the same, but more energized. He knew he'd be going home tomorrow and nearly couldn't stand it. Zayn couldn't count the amount of times that he'd unlocked his phone just to see the background of Niall and Arabella, both sticking their tongues out. Zayn got back to the hotel and set his phone down, moving quickly around the room and packing his things. His phone vibrated and let out a small beep from the table by the window. Zayn moved back over there, glancing at the clock. It was too soon to be Niall. Normally Niall will message him in the morning, around noon, and after 5 because he's at work until then. It was only 3pm, he had gotten out early and was packing quickly to catch the early flight out and surprise his family. He tapped the message icon and it pulled up a picture of Niall, but not any picture, a nude frontal. Niall's member was in full view and definitely ready for something. Zayn let his eyes rake down Niall's thighs. Even in the picture they looked amazing, how he wished he could see more. He sucked in a breath and tapped Niall's name while pressing the phone to his ear. The ringing began and Zayn started tapping his foot, feeling impatient and very much so turned on.

 

"Hey baby" Niall answered quickly, sounding way more relaxed than Zayn was. Zayn didn't even know what to say. He took a deep breath.

 

"What if I'd have been in the middle of a meeting and someone next to me would have seen that?" He sighed out, shifting his hips slightly. He could hear the smile in Niall's voice when he spoke next.

 

"Well, we didn't get to have a goodbye and I rrreeaalllyyy miss you. So I needed you to see that" Niall spoke out calmly, sounding smug as can be. Zayn just grinned, shaking his head.

 

“You wanna solve that over the phone?” He murmured, slowly feeling himself loosening up and getting ready.

 

“Can’t, ‘M getting ready to go get Bella now. After school she went with Eric’s mum, and Eric, to get some ice cream and play a bit.” He said, Zayn heard the car door shut in the background. He momentarily forgot that he had a nude picture on his phone and was tense because of the lack of sex.

 

“I don’t like her hanging out with boys” Zayn said lowly, causing a laugh to erupt from Niall. It’s a fight they had often. She and Eric were best friends, went to the same daycare, preschool and now kindergarten together. Always had sleepovers, which always made Zayn nervous.

 

“Zee…She’s 5. I doubt she’s ripping her bra off and dancing around right now. Oh god, she is bra-less! She doesn’t own any bras!” Niall laughed out the last part, mocking him. Zayn just rolled his eyes and huffed, shifting the phone to the other ear. “But seriously, its ok. We are stopping the sleepovers soon but I am not going to stop them from being friends just because one day in 11 years they could like each other, that’s not our business… I love you and I miss you. Flight still coming in at 11?” He asked, Zayn managed to tell him yes without laughing. His flight would actually come in about 530 and he’d be at the front door by 615. “Good, Bella and I will pick you up and we can go do something if you feel up to it. She suggested the zoo. I said it sounded good. So as long as you’re fine with it, that’s what we will do. I’m about to drive so I should probably get going. I love you, call you tonight” Zayn said his goodbyes and hung up, standing a few moments and quickly packing the rest.

 

He got to the airport about a half hour early and boarded the flight on time. Sure enough he stepped out of the airport to hail a cab at 5:49 and walked up to the front door at 6:27. He slid his key in the handle and unlocked the door, stepping in. He was thankful they didn’t have a dog at the moment because the dog would have just barked and woke everyone up. Although Arabella’s birthday was coming up soon and she had been hinting towards a puppy, he and Niall just hadn’t thought it through yet. Zayn slid up the steps, setting his suitcase at the top and popped his head in the first room by the right. He found Arabella sleeping peacefully, holding onto her ponies, soft brown hair piled around her head on her pillow. He crept in quietly, bending and kissing her head, before he slid out and pulled the door to. He began unbuttoning his shirt as he moved down the hall. He wore dress pants and a plain white button up shirt, which Niall would mock because they weren’t comfy, but Zayn preferred either dress clothes or sweat pants, and it just didn’t feel right to wear sweat pants outside of the home. Not everyone could rock jeans like Niall. 

Zayn nudged the door open a bit and poked his head in. Niall was on the bed, rolled onto his stomach gripping both pillows, mouth slightly gaped. Zayn set his shirt on the dresser and dropped his pants. Toeing out of his socks, he slid into the bed, moving Niall a bit further away from the middle so he could comfortably lay down. Niall sighed and shifted a bit. Zayn worked to carefully place his arm under Niall's head and the other around his waist to tug him closer, chest to back. Niall shifted a bit, stirring slowly. Zayn kissed down the side of his neck softly and up to behind his ear.

"Ni, wake up..." he murmured out softly, dropping a few more kisses around the side of his neck. Zayn felt his entire body relax as Niall slid his body back further against Zayn’s, now flush with each other. Niall shifted a bit, eyes fluttering open and he let out a small groan. "Good morning my love..." Zayn spoke lowly. Niall turned in his arms quickly, eyes wide, he lifted his head up and glanced at the alarm clock that boldly read 6:42.

"Yur early..." Niall laid his head back down and snuggled close, a sleepy smile slipping to his face. Zayn just pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

"I am, I caught an early flight to surprise you guys. I've missed you so much. I love you " Zayn closed off the sentiment with a quick kiss. And it wasn't long after that their bedroom door slammed open, Arabella was an early riser. And she seen the suitcase at the top of the steps.

"ABA!!!" She squealed loudly, running across the room and leaping onto the bed. Zayn's smile nearly broke his face, he never tired of hearing his name called. From the first time she said it to now, his heart still warmed. He put his arms around her and squeezed her into a hug as Niall sat up in bed turning on the lamp.

"Nah..we aren't at all excited to see Aba are we?" He asked, Bella looked at him and smiled so big she felt like her face was going to explode. She pulled away from Zayn and started jumping on the bed between them shouting about going to the zoo. Zayn got up and slid some sweat pants on and tossed Niall his sweats (knowing full well Niall couldn't get them himself because he sleeps naked). "Why don't you and Aba go make some breakfast and then we will get ready and head out to the zoo?" He suggested. Arabella grabbed Zayn's hand and tugged him out. Niall's eyes trailed down Zayn's perfectly muscular back. The tan skin stretched across his shoulders, littered with tattoos. That was quite possibly Niall's favorite thing about Zayn's job. His dress suits. He looked fancy and professional at work but when he got home and took them off, he immediately transformed into Niall's personal bad boy. Niall felt the pit of his stomach stir as Zayn disappeared and he knew it was going to be a very long day if he couldn't get his hands on Zayn until later. Zayn was better at hiding his arousal in public, he was a pro. Niall however, was awful. He was needy. And he wasn't sorry to admit it. He decided quickly that he would make the day very long for Zayn. He stood and shimmied into the single pair of pants that he knew Zayn loved and tugged a white v-neck over his head, tousled his hair into place and grabbed his shades, tucking them into his hair. Turning, he walked out of the room and down the steps to the kitchen. Zayn stopped when he walked in and Arabella hugged his legs.

"I thought daddy said we were going to get ready after breakfast?" Zayn spoke softly, letting his eyes run up and down Niall's body. Niall picked up Arabella and spun around slowly, sure to make sure Zayn could see his backside. Bella laughed and gripped his shoulders.

"Well I thought I'd get ready. We could eat. And while you guys are getting ready I'll pack the bag for today." Niall responded. Zayn looked towards the food and finished it up, a smile playing on his lips.

*** 

 

The zoo was packed and hot that day. But it was what was needed. Arabella ran with Niall all through the zoo, with Zayn following behind trying to keep up. But he loved every second. Bella was literally a girl version of Niall. The only thing she had that tied her to Zayn was the eyes. And not just the color, although her shade of brown was golden, beautiful. Her eyes held the mischievous sparkle that Zayn's did. But her hair, thick and brown, not at all the black that sat atop Zayn's head. She was a beautiful little girl and Zayn knew that in and few years he would have to bat boys off his porch. She had a laugh like Niall, so loud and infectious. And watching them run through the zoo, he discovered she ran like Niall too, if there was such a thing. After the zoo was a trip to the ice cream shop. Zayn laughed as he watched Arabella slurp her ice cream as it dripped down her face from the heat. And then he turned to Niall and stopped all movement. Niall licked up his cone to catch the drips and tensed. Niall just smiled and looked back to Bella. Zayn kicked him under the table, eyebrows raised and mouthed 'stop'. He had done this all day. Between walking slow in the reptile exhibit, sure to keep close to Zayn 'for fear of one getting out' (or he just needed to rub himself against Zayn) to licking his lips and 'accidently' pulling his shirt up a lot. He had never seen Niall like this. So needy. But he loved it. It was new. Niall just smiled and looked away from him, absentmindedly making Zayn's heart skip a beat. He swore that smile could end wars and loved that it was directed towards him. Niall's phone rang in his pocket and he shifted, pulling it out. He spoke for a few seconds and then told whoever it was that he'd call them back. Zayn lifted an eyebrow. Niall typed a few seconds on his phone before he handed it over. 'Didnt wanna say out loud, Eric mom askd if Bells could stay 2nite' Zayn read it and immediately shook his head. Niall took the phone back and typed more. 'Z.. cmon.. please. His bday is coming up next week and his dad will b out of town..so they're doing a movie nite and Eric wanted bella to come and stay after. She won't b the only 1..and we can have time alone ;)' Zayn read it and glanced up all Niall, who was flushed red and smiling. So he did still have some shame, good.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, biting her cone. Niall kept his eyes locked with Zayn’s. Zayn sighed and glanced at her.

"Do you want to go to a movie with Eric and then stay the night? Some of your other friends will be there" Zayn spoke, leaning across the table. Niall turned his head to look at Arabella, who nodded quickly.

"Yes yes yes! I would love absolutely love to!" She cheered in her seat, eating her last bite of ice cream. Zayn smiled and leaned back. When they left, they ran home to let her change and grab her stuff. Zayn sprawled on the couch as Niall helped Bella upstairs. 10 minutes later they came bounding down together, chattering about something.

"Aba, c'mon. Let's go!" Bella yelled by his head. He winced and sighed opening his eyes. Niall leaned over the back of the couch looking down, they locked eyes for a few and then he looked up at Bella.

"How about I take you? Let Aba sleep. He's probably still tired from his early plane ride." He rationalized with her. She thought for a few moments and then nodded, leaning in and kissing his cheek she ran towards the door to get her shoes on, carrying her pony bag. Niall walked around the couch and bent over Zayn, kissing him softly. "I'll be back, nap a bit. Tonight we can just order some takeaway and watch TV..And maybe catch up a bit.." Niall finished as he deepened the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away and dragging his teeth along Zayn's bottom lip as he stood back up. "Be good, I'll be back. I love you" he said, turning to walk away. Zayn lifted his hand quick and gently swatted Niall's butt.

"I'll be good.. hurry back. I love you" Zayn spoke deeply, eyes never leaving Niall's backside. Niall didn't have time to comment on the butt swat because Bella bounded back in declaring they have to go now. Niall walked out, turning to smile at Zayn before he left, Zayn just sighed and leaned his head back. It was a quick trip to drop her off and then he was on the way back. When he walked in the house was silent, he had expected to see Zayn snoozing on the couch. But he wasn't there. Niall headed up the stairs, pulling his hat and shades off and nudged the bedroom door open. He was genuinely shocked to see roses on the bed and a few candles lit throughout the room. He heard the shower shut off in the attached bathroom and he dropped his keys on the table before walking into the bathroom. Steam escaped quickly as he opened the door and the curtain opened. Niall grinned and leaned against the door jam as Zayn grabbed a towel wiping his eyes.

"Hey handsome" Niall spoke softly, letting his eyes follow the water drops that ran down Zayn's body. He swallowed hard as his eyes ran back up, locking eyes and oh... Zayn's were a brilliantly dark shade of brown. Zayn lifted his arms and ran the towel through his hair once before dropping it on the floor and stepping over. He was to Niall within seconds, turning him from the door jam to against the wall and pinning him there, attacking Niall's neck with his lips. Niall tipped his head and sighed happily. "I missed you too..." he ran his hands up his lovers wet back and tangled them in the bottom of his hair. Zayn gently bit Niall's lower ear lobe and slid his hands down to his thighs, lifting him quickly. Niall let out a squeak and gripped onto Zayn. "Z..put me down...'M too heavy.." he murmured out, breathing getting erratic as Zayn worked a small bruise into his neck. Zayn ignored him and walked out laying Niall on the bed gently, he moved the roses onto the side table and crawled onto the bed hovering above Niall. He slid his hand up Niall's shirt, and he couldn't stop the smirk that slid to his face as he watched those familiar icy blue eyes widen a bit. Zayn dropped his head down and kissed up Niall's bare stomach, moving the shirt up as he went. Niall lifted his shoulders and tugged his shirt off in enough time for Zayn to continue his kisses back up to the neck and Niall let out a low whine and reached down to unbutton his pants. Zayn beat him to it, pulling back from Niall and standing up by the bed as he tugged the jeans off followed by the briefs. He stood there, hardening more and more by the second as he took in Niall's body. It had only been a little over a week but it felt like a month. Niall flushed a bit and shifted his hands to cover him but he couldn't decide what to cover first, Zayn just crawled over him and laid his body on Nialls, moving his hands first.

"You're so gorgeous baby.." Zayn murmured, causing Niall to flush again. After a few moments of silence as they just connected eyes, their lips met. And for a few moments they fought for dominance, Zayn kissed Niall hard, like it'd been years and Niall pushed back but eventually gave up, knowing good and well that Zayn would win. He just loved fighting back with Zayn and getting that fire lit. Niall slid his hands back in Zayn's slowly drying hair and knotted his fingers in it (grateful that he hadn't gotten it cut yet) and gave it a tug which earned an appreciative groan from Zayn, who responded by grinding down into Niall. Niall arched and rolled himself up against Zayn, slowly losing himself in how good it felt but he wanted to drag it on so he slowly kissed down Niall's chest. Niall groaned lowly and locked eyes with Zayn, who just inched his head lower. He opened his mouth and sucked the head slowly, watching as Niall's eyes slipped shut and his mouth dropped into an ‘O’ shape, giving Zayn enough encouragement to slide Niall in farther, hollowing his cheeks out and running his tongue along the underside of Niall's cock while sliding his hand around to grasp what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He felt Niall tense his thighs up and he pulled his mouth off with a 'pop', rubbing his hands down Niall's thighs.

"Relax, dove..let me take care of you.." It only took a few moments of Zayn working his way around Niall's cock for him to start uttering ‘fuck’ and repeating Zayn's name like a broken record. Niall slid his hands into Zayns’s hair and gently pulled him back off so he could meet his eyes. He willingly looked up, running his thumb over the slit at the head. Niall shuddered lowly. 

“I want you, Zayn…” He grumbled out, voice deeper than normal, full body flushed in a way that only Zayn could do. Zayn pulled away, leaning over and producing a bottle of lube from the table and laid back on the bed by Niall, their eyes connected and they just looked for a few seconds. Zayn caved and couldn’t just look any longer. He slid his hand down Niall’s warm chest and slowly stroked him again, while uncapping the lube with his other hand. He let go and coated his finger and made quick work of prepping Niall, able to push three fingers into the loosening ring of muscles before Niall dug his nails into Zayn's arm and demanded through a groan that Zayn get inside of him. Zayn shifted above him, all confidence and sex appeal, which did nothing but turn Niall on more. Zayn put his hand under Niall, lifting his hips as he slowly slid his way in, stopping when he bottomed out. Niall let out a loud groan mixed with a whimper and gripped onto Zayn, who stopped his movements, trying to keep his breathing steady. He slowly bent and brushed his swollen lips against Niall's, staying like this for a few more moments until Niall let out a breathy plead for Zayn to move. Which he did, he started slow, but built a rhythm. Niall did his best to resist being too loud (used to having a child in the same house), but Zayn shifted his hips just right and slammed into a bundle of nerves that had Niall practically screaming out Zayn's name, suddenly not caring where they were or who could hear them, he just wrapped his legs around the older boys waist and rocked his hips with each thrust. Niall fell over the edge first, clenching around Zayn and bringing him to his release with a slew of ‘IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou’. Zayn managed a few more sloppy thrusts before he pulled out and collapsed next to Niall. Both of them were sweaty and sticky, Zayn pulled Niall close and snuggled him until both of their hearts returned to a normal rate. Niall shuddered a bit and shifted, running his hand down Zayn's face.

"I love you, Zee.... so much" he mumbled out, pressing kisses along Zayn's neck. Zayn smiled a soft smile.

"I love you Niall, let's go shower, for some reason I'm sticky." Zayn teased, causing another flush to creep up Niall's neck. Zayn laughed "I'm teasing, love.."

After a quick shower, they found themselves downstairs on the couch, Niall wore his shorts and Zayn, his sweats. Niall had his semi-wet head on Zayn's chest. Zayn was running his hand through Niall's hair, watching the TV lazily.

"I wonder how Bella is" he murmured, Niall lifted his head up and looked at him. "What? I just worry. She's 5 and hanging out with boys. What are we going to do when she's 16 and wants to hang out with the boys?" He asked.

"We trust that we've raised her well enough and let her. But right now, ya need to relax. She's 5. And they're friends." Niall reasoned. Zayn lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to just brush it off when she's 16. I'll trust her. Just not them. Need I remind you that you and I were friends once and all I thought about was making you scream my name." Zayn responded, laying his head back and watching the TV. Niall smiled and shook his head, giving up for a bit.

**A few weeks later**

Zayn would say that he knows Niall very very well, nearly better than Niall knows himself. He prides himself paying such close attention to his husband, that he can tell him when he's going to get sick two days before he gets sick. It's a gift really and Zayn's never been wrong before. But now something is up with Niall and he cannot put his finger on it. It started small, Niall napped more and fell asleep at the strangest times. He complained of more frequent headaches too. Zayn figured he could be just stressed and ignored it. A few weeks later he came home about 15 minutes late, he had a problem at the office, and he found Niall crying, demanding to know who else Zayn was seeing. When Zayn finally had him convinced there was no one else, he started crying about how Zayn would be leaving for another trip soon, even though his next trip wasn't for another two months and he got back from his last one 3 weeks ago. A few days later Zayn called on his lunch break, still unable to put his finger on what was wrong with his husband. Instead of that strong Irish accent saying 'hello' it was a softer girl voice who Zayn immediately grinned at.

"Hi princess. What are you doing home? It's noon, shouldn't you be at school?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"I had a half day today. Daddy is sick" She said, hitting Zayn's next point of 'where's dad'. Zayn felt the frown tug his face down. "He's been throwing up since I got home. He looks red in the face" Arabella commented matter-of-factly. Zayn glanced at the clock, nearly 2 in the afternoon.

"He's sick? Oh no.. well.. do you think I should come home early? Maybe bring home a pizza and we can have a movie night in our pajamas?" Zayn sat forward in his chair and started gathering his stuff. Arabella agreed quickly. She was like Niall in that way, didn’t turn down free food. (Not that she ever had to pay for her food, but still). Zayn said his I love you’s and hung up. He pressed a few buttons on his office phone and his secretary answered. “Hey, Regina.. I’m going to cut out of the office for the day. Transfer my calls to my cell phone?” 

“Yes sir, Have a good day” She responded. He hung up and stood, buttoning his suit jacket and pocketing his stuff. He grabbed a pizza on the way home and walked in around 3. Arabella was sitting on the couch, curled up into Niall’s side, some cartoon playing in the background. Niall was asleep and Arabella was nearly there, she seen Zayn and smiled her toothy smile, holding her finger up to her mouth signaling him to be quiet. He slipped over to the couch and bent, pressing his lips to Niall’s head, it didn’t feel warm so no fever. He kissed down his cheeks and felt his heart melt as those blue eyes fluttered open. Niall looked tired and sick. His eyes focused on Zayn and he looked around quickly. 

“What time is it?...I meant to get something ready for dinner by the time you got home” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Zayn brushed his hand down his face. 

“It’s ok babe, I got home early. And I brought pizza” Zayn said, Niall smiled and stood up slowly, stretching. Arabella helped Zayn plate out the pizza and brought Niall his plate. Niall held the plate and stared at it for a few moments before he got very still and his face paled. He set it on the couch and ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time to slam the door and lift the toilet seat. Arabella looked at Zayn. 

“See? Told ya….” She said, Zayn frowned and walked towards the bathroom, he rapped his knuckles on the door a few times. He heard Niall groaning in the bathroom.

“Go…I’ll be out in a few…” He hollered out. Zayn pouted a bit and walked back out with Arabella. 

“Bella, wanna grab daddy some crackers and water? I think maybe he just needs to go to bed.” Zayn asks, while jumping up the steps, grabbing Niall’s pillow and a blanket. He comes back down and sets up the chair for Niall, in perfect time to see the bathroom door open. Niall walks out slowly and Zayn gets a full look at him for the first time in a while, he really looks. Niall looked tired. His face was pale and he had bags under his eyes. “Come sit, dove…you could be coming down with some type of flu” Zayn spoke softly, helping Niall into the chair and covering him up. Arabella came in with a bottle of water and a package of crackers. Niall snoozed on and off until Zayn put Bella to bed before coming back in. Niall was awake and sitting up in the chair, flipping through the channels. Niall polished off his 2nd water bottle and sat up more, looking at Zayn. “Feeling better?” He asked, Niall nodded his head and they went to bed. But the next morning Niall was up before Zayn’s alarm clock, vomiting what little he had eaten the night before. Zayn walked into the bathroom to find Niall sleeping with his face on the cold bathroom tile. Zayn coaxed him to a standing position and then swept his arm under Niall’s thighs, scooping him up and taking him back to the bed. This continued on and off for a few days before Zayn realized it wasn’t the flu and convinced Niall to go to the doctor. Zayn picked Arabella up from school and beat Niall home the day of his appointment. Zayn and Bella had dinner prepared before Niall walked in, and when he walked in and slid his shoes off, leaning into the doorway to the kitchen watching Zayn and Bella dance around the kitchen. Niall felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. Bella seen him first and ran over, grabbing his hands and tugging him into the kitchen. 

“Dance daddy!” She squealed. Niall let go for a few seconds and danced around with them. After a few more minutes Bella slowed down and stuck her tongue out like she was a dog that needed a drink. And sure enough she grabbed a cup off the counter and walked towards the sink, scootching a chair up. 

“Hey Bella, do you want to set the table while I step out with daddy for a second?” Niall asked, only a faint quiver in his voice. Zayn’s face immediately got concerned as he followed Niall out of the kitchen. Niall reached back and grabbed Zayn’s hand, tugging him into the living room. He let go and paced by the couch. 

“Niall..What’s wrong?” Zayn asked, watching his husband pace back and forth. Niall just kept walking, unsure of what to say. “Niall…stop. What happened at the doctors?” He asked. Zayn reached out and grabbed Niall’s hand, stopping him from moving. Niall was chewing his inner lip and avoiding eye contact. Zayn stepped closer and ran his fingers down Niall’s cheek. “Love…talk to me. Please. You’re scaring me” 

“Im sorry…” Was all Niall could get out before the tears started falling. He chewed his inner lip harder to try to stop the tears but it didn’t work. Zayn pulled Niall into his arms, not really sure what was going on but also not wanting to see Niall like that. 

“Sorry for what?” Zayn murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Niall’s back. Niall sniffled a bit and shifted his head. After a few moments of silence, he took a deep breath and went to say something, but ended up stopping. “Tell me.. itll be ok Niall I just can’t help you until you tell me” Zayn placed a kiss on his temple.

“I…’M pregnant. They told me today. I go in for bloodwork and more tests Monday.. I…sorry.. I didn’t mean for it to happen again. We hadn’t even discussed if we wanted more an..and…” Zayns heart nearly stopped. He couldn’t believe it, he pulled away from Niall and tilted his face up so they could make eye contact. 

“Are you serious?” He asked, Niall nodded his head slowly. “You’re kidding right? Oh my god are you serious??” Zayn felt the stretch his muscles nearly apart when Niall nodded his head and pulled a square folded paper out of his pocket with the results from today’s appointment. “OH MY GOD!” Zayn hollered, bending quickly and picking Niall up. Niall laughed and gripped Zayn’s arms so he didn’t fall. 

“You’re not mad?” He asked, wiping the tears from his face. Zayn leaned in and kissed every part of skin he could reach within a 10 second span. 

“Mad?? Why would I be mad? We are going to have another baby!!” He couldn’t help picking Niall up again and holding him close. Niall felt silly for thinking that Zayn would be mad. A few weeks after they got their first appointment to see the baby (granted it was a sea horse but they still had a picture. On the way home from the appointment they were in the car line waiting to pick up Arabella at school. Zayn turned to Niall, rubbing his thumb along his husbands knuckles. “Can we tell her now?” He asked, Niall smiled and let a laugh out. Zayn had been eager to tell their daughter until they had a picture. The back door opened and she got in. Zayn started to drive and Niall chattered with her about her day. Niall turned a bit in the seat in the car. 

“Hey, I have a question for you. Would you rather give up your play room or share your bedroom?” He asked. Arabella crinkled her nose, mimicking one of Zayn’s signature expressions. 

“I don’t want to give up my playroom or my bedroom. I sleep in one and play in the other.” She responded, looking between them both. Niall looked at Zayn, eyebrow raised. 

“We were just asking because we have to find room somewhere, unless you think the baby should just sleep under the sink in the bathroom.” Zayn spoke, watching his daughter’s expression in the rearview mirror. She stayed quiet for a few minutes as she looked between the two of them. She pulled a dumbfounded expression onto her face. Zayn came to a stop sign and turned to face her from his seat. “You don’t want your new baby brother or sister sleeping under the sink do you?” He asked. It took less than 5 seconds for her to catch on.

“Really?? You guys are getting me a baby brother or sister??? Finally,??” She screeched out, eyes wide and a smile on her lips. Niall laughed and nodded his head. She talked the whole way home about names and about how she was going to weed through her toys when she got home to see what she could keep for the baby and move around stuff. When they pulled into the garage, before she got out of the car she leaned up between her parents said “You know… I wanted a puppy. But this will work too!” And then jumped out of the car running inside the house. Niall looked at Zayn. 

“I guess we got her the wrong gift. Do you think the store accepts returns?” He laughed out. Zayn grinned and leaned over kissing him softly, letting his fingers glide along the lower pouch of Niall’s stomach.

“I mean…it’s no puppy”


End file.
